All's Fair in Love, War, and Forks
by lollipop31398
Summary: Basically Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian go to Forks and enroll at Forks high where they meet the Cullens. I know i suck at summaries so just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Imagine that vampire academy and frostbite happened in the gang's junior year. Frostbite was at the end of the year and then they left for summer break. Dimitri dumped Rose over the summer to be with Tasha. Also, Victor Dashkov is in jail already and rose doesn't see ghosts.

RPOV (Rose):

It's official: My life sucks. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway but call me Rose unless you wanna get your butt kicked. I am, actually make that was, a student at St. Vladimir's Academy, a school for dhamphirs who train to be guardians and for Moroi. I was expelled at the start of senior year because I got drunk at some wild back-to-school party and then a bunch of us broke in to the pool room and I ended up waking up 2 hrs. later in bed with Jesse Zeklos, naked. Now I have to leave St. Vlad's and go to who-knows-where. Luckily, Lissa, my best friend, dropped out and is coming with me. Adrian Ivashkov and Christian Ozera, Liss's boyfriend, are coming too. We have one day left on campus in which time we must pack all our belongings. By the end of 24 hrs, we have to be gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Back on the Road Again

RPOV:

We've been driving for 5 hrs now and we don't even have the faintest idea where we are going. WE started heading in the direction of Seattle, Washington 'cause that's where Liss and I stayed when we were on the run.

"Hey, Adrian, you want me to drive now?" I asked Adrian, who looked like he was about to fall asleep on the wheel.

"Let you drive? As if!" he replied.

"Fine then let Sparky over here drive," I offered. At least it would keep him from making out with Lissa any longer so that I could finally talk to her.

"Anything for you lil' dhamphir," he winked at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" Christian yelled, "Why do I have to drive?"

"Cause Adrian looks like he's about to fall asleep and believe it or not I don't want to get in a car crash!" I shouted right back at him.

Adrian pulled over and sat in the passenger seat, while I switched with Christian and sat next to Lissa.

"Oh, Rose, how do you do it?" Liss asked me.

"Do what?" I said.

"Always get what you want," she replied.

"OooHhh, I do it with my magic touch," I teased.

"Hey, don't be mean to me! Oh, and does your magic touch always help you look good?" she asked.

"I don't look nearly as good as you," I said, and it was true. I only put my outfit on for practical purposes. The dress was comfy and if we encountered Strigoi I could easily fight back then if I was in jeans. Same goes with the flats. The scarf was to keep me warm and to keep my neck out of immediate danger. The clips were to keep my hair out of my face and the jewelry was just cuz. I mean, hey, I might kill undead vampires but I'm still just a girl, right? I could fell through the bond that she disagreed with me though. She wasn't jealous exactly, but more appreciative of a look she would never have. I almost laughed at that though seeing as all the times I feel shabby next to her.

"That is soo not true and you know it," she said back. She was wrong, though, at least I thought so. She looked great in her gray and purple striped sweater from Wet Seal, the styled-to-look-worn skinny jeans, her knee-high black boots, and the black beret with the gray bow. Her jewelry all went great, too. She was wearing a ring that said Love, which was a gift from Christian, an adorable necklace from me, and a Kate Spade bracelet. Her purple tinted sunglasses completed the look.

"Whatever. Anyways, we should probably pull over for the night and stay at a hotel. We don't want to stay out to late cuz of the risk of Strigoi. And then while were there we can figure out where we're going and call for a feeder," I told her.

"Oh, yeah, good idea. Hey Adrian, hand me the map…Adrian…ADRIAN!" Liss yelled at him. He jerked his head up and his eyes flew open.

"Huh, What?, Wait, What?" he said, bewildered.

I just laughed and said, "Did you seriously fall asleep? See, Fire Boy, I told you we shouldn't have let him drive."

"He probably just fell asleep from your boring clothes conversation," he snapped back.

"Whatever just hand me the map," I replied, annoyed now. I threw in an eye roll for empathis.

He handed us the map and Liss and I looked at it. Eventually we decided on a hotel in Port Angeles. We told Christian the directions and to wake us up once it got dark out. Then, eventually we let our sleep get the better of us.


	3. Chapter 3: How could he?

Dislcaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight, Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer do.

RPOV:

When we finally arrived at the hotel, we booked two rooms. Christian and Lissa claimed one which left me with Adrian. "This is going to be a long night," I thought.

We all went to Adrian's and my room to discuss our plan. We had already called the feeders who had come and left.

"So where should we go?" Christian asked.

"Aha!" Lissa exclaimed, "I've got it! We should go to Forks, Washington. It's close by here and it's hardly ever sunny there which means that we'll be able to live on a human schedule easily. It's also really tiny, only around a couple thousand people, which means that Strigoi probably wouldn't hunt here."

"Good work, Liss," I said and I could feel her pride through the bond, "Okay, now it's Adrian's turn."

"What do I have to do? Isn't it enough that I'm here offering adult supervision," Adrian said.

"Yeah what good supervision you give us," I teased, "but, anyways, you have to pay the rent on the house. Preferably one that has neighbors."

So Adrian went on his laptop to look for a house and Lissa and Christian went to go "sleep." I hopped into a shower.

APOV(Adrian):

"Ah, perfect," I thought. I found a great 4-bedroom house that was even next to the Chief of Police's house. Rose would have to be happy with that.

Then, Rose came out of the shower, her hair was wet and it clang to her face. She was wearing a tight black camisole and red Soffe shorts. Dang she looked hot!

She saw me staring, laughed, and then said, "See something you like?"

"Hell yeah, I do," I said.

"Thank you for having two beds in this room," she said, as if she was praying.

"Hey! You know I'm not that evil. Plus, if I tried anything on you, Belikov would have my head," I said, intending it as a joke, but then Rose burst in to tears and collapsed onto the bed crying.

I went over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She turned and buried her face into my neck.

"What happened, Rose? You know you can tell me anything right?" I told her. I wondered what could have possibly happened that could have reduced Rose, so strong and badass, to tears. I picked her face up with my hands and wiped away the tears.

"He…he dum-dumped," she stuttered.

"What? Why?" I was shocked. Why would he do that? Rose had loved him so much and he just heartlessly dumped her for no good reason. The next time I saw that evil bastard I would make him regret the day he ever hurt Rose.

"He did it so that he could be with Tasha, Tasha Ozera," she told me.

"That evil two-timing jerk!" I exclaimed, my anger getting the better of me, "Tell me what happened Rose."

_*Flashback* RPOV:_

_I was getting ready for practice. Dimitri had come and visited court and we had continued our trainings whenever we could. He left me a note telling me to meet him at the tracks at 10:00am._

"_Hey comrade!" I shouted at Dimitri and waved. I smiled as I neared him but he did not smile back._

"_Rose, I have decided that I'm going to take Tasha's offer. I will be her guardian and we will start a family together," he said his voice hard and cold._

_I seriously think my heart stopped beating for a second there as my world shattered. "But I thought you loved me," I feebly protested. Already I could feel the tears spilling down my face._

"_I have been fooling myself by calling the attraction I feel towards you as love. You might have a fantastic body but you are still just a _child_," he said and let me tell it hurt worse than if he had slapped me in the face. He walked away and left me there to collapse in tears. I resolved right then that I would be strong. I had to be. I thought about Lissa and I decided not to tell her. She had enough in her life to not need to worry about me. I could not help but ask, however, "How could he be so cruel?"_

_*End of Flashback*_


	4. Chapter 4: Lissa has a secret!

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Vampire AAcademy but if Richelle Mead wants to give me Adrian I would be more than happy to accept =P**

**A/N: I almost always include pictures of outfits in my profile.**

RPOV:

I woke up only to find that the room was empty. I rolled over in bed and a check of the clock told me it was 10:54. I slept like a rock last night after I cried myself to sleep. Adrian must have had to carry me to my bed. I really hoped he wouldn't mention last night ever again because I, naturally, was embarrassed that I had so totally let myself go.

A quick check of the bond showed that Lissa was at breakfast along with Adrian and Christian. Fortunately I didn't smell so I just put on the clothes I had from yesterday back on (**A/N: it's on my profile as the outfit from Ch. 2)** and went to join them.

"Ah sleeping beauty finally awakes," Christian teased me upon my arrival.

"Shut it, Pyro, unless you want me to get really mad," I threatened, adding my signature Hathaway glare.

Christian looked genuinely scared but Adrian just said, "Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Lay off, you guys, she just woke up," Lissa defended me. In return I flashed her a smile to which she returned one.

"So, anyways, now that Rose is finally here," Christian said with an air of impatience, "let's get back to business. Have you rented that house in Forks yet, Adrian? Oh, and have you enrolled us at Forks High School?"

"Oh joy more school," I muttered under my breath.

Lissa shot me a look but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes I have," Liss replied, "Unfortunately, their school year has already started so we'll be coming in about 2 weeks late."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," I said sarcastically, adding an eye roll to finish it off. This time, everyone gave me a look.

"I paid the rent for the house so that we can at least have somewhere to live," Adrian said.

"Well now that that's all settled, can we please go do something," I whined, sounding like an impatient 5-yr. old.

APOV:

We eventually settled on going canoeing. I don't personally know how that happened but whatever. Lissa wanted to see the scenery and Rose really wanted to go for the workout. I had a hard time denying my Lil' Dhamphir anything so I, typically agreed. Same goes for Christian with Lissa.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful," Lissa said, her face alight with joy. Christian smiled at her, his face portraying a softness and kindness that only she could bring out in him.

Rose, meanwhile was the only one who was pulling the paddles. She looked happy just to be doing something. I thought back to that night and how I had been downright scared to see my strong lil' Dhamphir like that. It was so much better to see her enjoying life.

"Hey, you know you guys could help," she teased.

"Ah but we wouldn't want to take the fun away from our little Rosie now would we?" I replied to which she replied with a glare. Lissa gave us an amused smile along with a raised eyebrow from Christian. I put my arms up as if to say "what."

"Oh nothing," she said, but in a way that made it definitely not sound like nothing.

"What?" Rose questioned, obviously not having seen our little exchange.

"Oh nothing," Lissa repeated with that same tone of voice again.

Really confused now, I turned to Rose who looked pretty much as confused as I felt.

"Ah, crap! You're getting really good at hiding things," Rose complained which only made me just that much more confused.

"I was trying to read her mind through the bond, but she's hiding something from me," she explained while Lissa just smiled deviously.

LPOV (Lissa):

Oh thank God that I was able to manage to keep Rose out of my head. Christian and I had been talking, well I was mainly doing all the talking but whatever, and we both agreed on… well I can't think about it because Rose might find out, but all will be revealed tonight.

Our canoeing was finally over so we changed back into our clothes and then went to a little Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia.

"Hello, my name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" our waitress asked. She was pretty and probably about 19 or 20. She had barely noticed the rest of us and was speaking only to Adrian. **(A/N: Amber is the waitress Edward and Bella had when they were in Port Angeles at La Bella Italia, in Twilight. She was the one who kept flirting with Edward.)** Adrian, on the other hand, didn't even look at her as he was too busy laughing with Rose at something she said. We all ordered cokes and Amber stalked off looking dissatisfied.

She later returned with our breadsticks and to take our orders. I just ordered mezzaluna. Rose, who had been so busy talking with Adrian, hadn't even looked at her menu and just picked the first thing she saw, which was mushroom ravioli **(A/N: mushroom ravioli is what Bella ordered)**.

"Hey Liss, what you starin at?" Christian asked me.

"Huh? Oh, wait, what? I'm sorry?" I said, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Never mind," he said while laughing at me. I faked a sad face and he instantly stopped.

"Oh I'm sorr-"

"I'm just kidding!" I said, cutting him off.I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips which eventually turned into a full on make out. Fortunately, Rose and Adrian were still to absorbed in one another to notice the rest of us.

Once we finished our meals, we got the check. I paid for it tonight, despite Adrian's protests. That's when I realized maybe I should have let him pay.

"Hey Adrian, I think someone has a little crush on you," I teased and showed them the number that our waitress had scribbled on the bottom.

"Doesn't matter. My heart belongs to my little dhamphir," Adrian said while reaching his arm around Rose.

"Does not!" she replied and gave his arm a friendly swat, although I noticed that she didn't entirely push it away.

_Back at the hotel:_

"Hey Rose, will you share a room with me tonight? Adrian can share with Christian," I asked.

Rose smiled at me and said, "Sure."

Once we were in the room, I finally revealed what I had been hiding all day. We were both curled up on the couch.

"So Rose…" I said, dragging out the last syllable.

"What?" she asked, her voice already weary.

"Hey! Don't use that tone! And there is absolutely no reason to be afraid. I just want to talk about you," I told her.

"Me?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes you silly," I teased, "Someone needs a boyfriend and I know just the right guy."

"Seriously, Liss? OK, fine, I'll go along with it. Who?" she inquired.

"Adrian, duh!"

APOV

"So, hey man, you like Rose right?" Christian asked.

"Well obviously," I said, looking at him as if to _really?_.

"Why don't you just ask her out then?" he said, ignoring the look.

"It's complicated," I mumbled. I was surprised that I was acting so shy, but I mean it's not like I could tell Christian that Rose's mentor was her boyfriend but that he then dumped her to be with Christian's aunt.

"No it's really no, dude," he argued, "Lissa and I have both seen how much fun you have together. Lissa even says that your whole aura lights up when she is around. Just ask her out already."

I was slightly intrigued. Christian wasn't one for romance and sappy remarks, but yet here he was, being _serious_, telling me to ask out Rose.

"Oh, and Adrian, do it fast. If you repeat what I'm about to tell you I will happily burn you to ashes," he formed a fireball in his hands to emphasize the threat " Lots of guys think Rose is hot, so tons of guys will be drooling over her at school, where you won't be."

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter but I'll be coming out with 2 chapters very soon! Please R&R (Read and Review)**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, too

RPOV:

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Only Lissa and Christian were really talking. I, on the other hand, couldn't even look at Adrian. I assumed that Christian had given him the same talk as Lissa did to me, minus the giggles, though. Adrian seemed unusually quiet and tense, which was unusual for him. I eventually had taken enough of this.

"I'm going back to the room to pack," I said, pushing back my chair and standing up abruptly. They all just stared at me as I stalked away.

APOV:

I just stared after her retreating form.

"DUDE!" Christian yelled, smacking me.

"What?" I snapped back, both confused and slightly in pain from the slap.

"Go after her! ...Um, like NOW please," Lissa told me.

"What?"

"Oh just GO ALREADY!" they both yelled simultaneously. So, for once in my life, I actually took someone's advice and went after her.

I found her in her room throwing things into a suitcase. She looked amazing in her outfit which was a denim jacket over a purple tank with short shorts. She had on simple jewelry and a silver headband. She looked annoyed.

"Knock, knock lil' Dhampir," I said from the doorframe.

Her head shot up and she let out a little yelp.

"Gosh Adrian, DON'T do that," she said while glaring at me.

"I'm sorry but Rose, there's something I have to tell you," I said, my voice serious.

"What?" she looked intrigued from my seriousness.

"I love you Rose," I announced to her. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I can never get you out of my head. I love the way you smile and laugh at the littlest things. How you're so impatient and always need to be doing something. You can never sit still. You're so beautiful and passionate and determined. You'll never give up and you'll always fight for what you believe is right."

She had tears running down her face and she turned her head to look away. I cupped her chin in my hands and gently pulled her face back to me but even then she would still not meet my eyes.

"Look at me," I commanded. "I know that you loved Dimitri and that it will always be a part of you. It made you who you are. But, Rose, he's gone now and I'm here. I love you and I promise I will never hurt you.

Then she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers and said those words that I had never expected, but always dreamed of her saying, "I love you, too, Adrian."

RPOV:

"I love you, too, Adrian." As soon as those words came out of my mouth I realized that they were entirely true. I did love Adrian and I no longer loved Dimitri. How could I possibly love a man who told me he loved me but then left me so cruelly? I had been stupid by wasting my tears over him. But that was all in the past and right now I had Adrian, a man who so clearly loved me and would never dream of hurting me.

Adrian looked happier than I had ever seen him. I then realized that I too was also much happier than I've ever been before, even happier than with Dimitri. Then Adrian did something totally unexpected. He leaned over and kissed me.

And, oh my gosh, it was the best kiss I've ever had. Better even than Dimitri's. It started out soft and gentle but it turned it to so much more. It was so strong and passionate. I got so caught up in the moment that I forgot the rest of the world. It was only me and Adrian.

"OK, guys, let's keep it PG," I heard a voice say from behind us. Adrian and I instantly broke apart, only to find that Christian and Lissa were standing in the doorway. Lissa had this huge grin on her face and I could feel her excitement through the bond. _Oh my gosh!_ She told me through the bond _I'm so happy for you._

"Thanks, Liss," I said, walking over to her and giving her a hug. Christian and Adrian looked confused until I explained, "The bond."

"So are you two, like, together now?" Christian asked Adrian.

"Yes," he said, walking over to me and putting his arm around me. "Yes we are."

**A/N: Sorry it's soo short but I'll have another one up in less than 24 hours. **

**P.S. Check my profile to see the outfits that the girls wear.**


	6. Chapter 6: Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight.**

RPOV:

It was later that day and we had already checked out of the hotel. Adrian was driving and Christian was sitting on the passenger side. That left me sitting next to Lissa who could not stop smiling.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I'm just so happy for you two! You guys are an adorable couple," she said.

"Stunningly sexy, maybe, but I am not _adorable_," Adrian said.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I teased.

We continued on like this for an hour until my impatience got the best of me.

"Are we there yet?" I would whine literally every 5 minutes.

"Good luck, Adrian. Dating Rose, you're definitely going to need it," Christian said. I gave him a glare but he didn't see it.

Finally, the next time I asked if we were there yet, the answer was yes. In fact, we had just pulled into the driveway.

"Yes!" I shouted, bolting out of the car. Everyone else just laughed at me as they took their time getting out. I took out Lissa's and my luggage. Seeing as how there were only three rooms, Lissa and I were going to have to share.

"Wait up, Rose!" Lissa shouted after me as she tried to manage carrying her other bags.

"Hurry up, Liss!" I shouted right back. "And you too Adrian! I NEED the key!" I was unfortunately stuck at the door because Adrian had the key.

"Patience is a virtue, lil' Dhampir," he told me.

"Oh whatever just unlock the effing door!" I growled.

As soon as he opened the door I was running up to our room. The people who Adrian had rented the house from had left it furnished for us. This was convenient because it wasn't like we could just go buy enough furniture to furnish our entire house.

"Oh my gosh," I said to myself. Lissa who had been lagging behind from the weight of her stuff, abruptly stopped. Our room was _BEAUTIFUL!_

There were two beds: one had a light pink cover and the other had a dark pink almost red cover. The walls were very light pink and there were big windows stretching out across the back wall, which face the backyard and bathed the room in light. The windows were black metal, twisted into swirls and flowers. It was amazing.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I know," Lissa said.

We started to get unpacked. Well, actually we started unpacking my stuff. We had a huge walk-in closet so we decided that we would each get a half and that we would each have two of the dresser drawers.

After we got halfway through unpacking, Adrian called us downstairs. I hoped it was for dinner and fortunately it was.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I had started eating. I had already scarfed down two pieces of pizza when Christian spoke up.

"You guys had better get ready for school," he told Lissa and me.

"Ugh! Do we have to start tomorrow?" I groaned.

"Well you could play hooky and stay him with me," Adrian winked at me.

"No! She can't! She has to be with me in case something happens," Lissa said.

"Nothing's going to happen," I reassured her. She smiled at me and I could feel through the bond that she trusted me.

"Except, of course, everyone is going to be staring at us cuz we're the new kids at a school that hardly ever gets new kids," Christian said and I just smacked him.

"Hey!" he said rubbing his arm. I just rolled my eyes.

When we finally decided to go to bed I gave Adrian his goodnight kiss and just as I was about to follow Lissa and Christian upstairs Adrian pulled me aside.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you out officially. So here it is: Will you go on a date with me?" Adrian asked.

I was shocked. I so did not expect this from him. It was sweet and therefore totally un-Adrianish.

"I would love to," I told him.

**A/N: I promise my next chapter will be longer. Also, the Cullens are making their first appearance! Please R&R!**

**Xoxo**

**lollipop**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or vampire academy

A/N: In this story all the Cullen's are seniors.

LissaPOV:

_*There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my _gold__ Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my __handbag__.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a_

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a*

The music was blasting at full volume and the car was literally vibrating. We were using Adrian's car because it was the only one. Christian was driving and Rose and I were in the back seat. The windows were open and the wind was blowing through our hair. We were singing along practically screaming our lungs off.

We pulled into the parking lot and I noticed everyone staring. Ours was the nicest car there. All the rest were crappy beat-up old cars from the 1900s. The only other remotely nice car was a silver Volvo. Rose was still singing as she got out of the car. She looked pretty in a light and dark gray striped short sleeved cowlneck top from Wet_Seal_. She paired it with gray skinny jeans and bright red faux- suede heeled boots. Her jewelry was all bright red too. Tons of guys were checking her out. I on the other hand was wearing my travelling outfit because we had been so busy unpacking Rose's stuff that I never got a chance to unpack mine.

Christian came over and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Aren't you gonna turn the car off!" I shouted to him over the volume of the music.

"Oh yeah," he said as he did it.

"Everyone's staring at us," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured me.

"Hey Rose!" I called to her. "Who ya texting?"

"Adrian," she told us with a giggle.

EPOV (Edward):

We were in math when we met them. It was just Bella, Alice, and I. Everyone was already in their seats when the new kids walked in. From reading other people's mind I learned that their names were Lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, and Rose Hathaway. Lissa and Christian were together. Rose had gotten expelled from her old school so that's why she came here. No one knew if she had a boyfriend. The others were her friends so they followed her here.

They came walking in, the guy, Christian, had his arm wrapped around a girl's shoulder. I assumed she must be Lissa which meant that the girl who was involved in her phone was Rose. A ton of the guys in our class were drooling over her but she seemed used to it.

Lissa and Christian were so involved in each other that when they looked up they seemed shocked to find themselves in a classroom full of kids. Rose would still not get off her phone.

Then I realized something, I couldn't read any of their minds.

_WTF can't I see their futures_ Alice was thinking.

"OK, class we have some new students, today," our teacher Mr. Molina said. "Care to introduce yourselves to the class?"

Then all of a sudden, Rose burst out laughing. She had a pretty laugh. By reading all the guys minds I could tell they thought she was beautiful. I personally thought my Bella was prettier, but then again I was biased.

She showed her text to Christian and Lissa and soon they were laughing too. Everyone just stared at them, confused. Just as Rose started to reply, Mr. Molina interrupted.

"I'm sorry but no phones allowed during class," he said. Rose glared at him, and dang her glare was scary, even Mr. M looked fr5ightened, but she did put her phone away.

"Please tell your name to the class," Mr. Molina said.

"Hey, my name is Christian Ozera," he said. Apparently, the girls weren't the only ones getting attention. A lot of girls were practically swooning. Fortunately, his girlfriend, Lissa, didn't notice.

"My name is Vasilisa Dragomir but you can call me Lissa," she said, cheerfully smiling. _That girl is such a freak. No one has the name _Vasilisa. _Maybe she's foreign_ Jessica was thinking.

"Rosemarie Hathaway but I go by Rose," she said bluntly. _Ugh she is _so _not even pretty! Why is Mike staring at her? _There goes Jessica again.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Molina said.

"Hey Rose are you single?" that jerk Tyler yelled out to her.

Rose gave a dry laugh but otherwise ignored his comment and answered the teacher's question. "Where do we even start?" she said sarcastically. Then she launched into a whole story of their lives.

"A couple of years ago, Lissa and I were with her family. We were driving somewhere when we got caught in a car crash. Lissa and I were the only survivors. Her parents and her brother died. Then we ran away from our boarding school, St. Vlad's, and we stayed a couple of places, including Seattle. We were finally found by the school two years later and they dragged us back. Upon returning they threatened to expel me but they did not. I was put on all sorts of probations but Lissa was off the hook, of course. I got in trouble because of previous rule-breaking that happened before I left that I never got punished for and because I was the one who took Lissa away. Then Christian and Lissa started dating. Lissa was kidnapped by an old family friend and tortured into helping him. The school managed to save her and the man got arrested. At the end of the year we went on a school vacation to a ski resort. Our friends, Eddie and Mason, and our enemy Mia Rinaldi were captured by muggers, along with Christian and me. They put us in a room and refused to feed us. Eventually, with the help of Christian, we escaped from the room. Everyone had gotten out safely except for me. I was fighting our kidnappers and they were about to kill me but then Mason came back for me. They killed him right in front of me. Then, with the help of Mia I was able to escape. We went back to the Academy and then left for summer break. Then when we returned at the start of senior year there was this big party which was totally against the rules. Lissa and Christian were there as was I. I got drunk and then I woke up next to Jesse Zekloz, who was not my boyfriend. The school proceeded to expel me for underage drinking and supposed sex, although I did not have sex with that creep. Then we left and now we're here so that's pretty much it," she explained.

Holy. Crap. That was all anyone was thinking and I didn't even need to be a mind-reader for that. They had definitely had an interesting life.

"You really didn't have to tell them all that," Lissa whispered to Rose. I could only hear because of my heightened senses.

"Well, then, ladies and gentleman, please take your seat. There are open desks by the Cullens.

RPOV:

Fortunately, we all got the same schedules except for I was in Art while Lissa and Christian had to go to Music, so there was nothing to worry about. We were allowed to talk in homeroom, but for once I wish we weren't. Lissa was still chastising me for my little "speech."

"I cannot believe you said those things, Rose! Everyone is going to think that you are a slut now," she whisper-shouted.

"Aren't I?" I retorted.

Luckily just then the kids we were sitting next to turned to talk to us. That's when I realized that they were gorgeous. The one girl had pixy black hair and the boy had messy brown hair. They were both super pale. They looked like Strigoi minus the red eyes. The other girl was pretty but only just so.

"Hi my name is Alice and this is my adopted brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella," the pixy told us.

"Nice to meet you," Lissa said as did Christian.

"I would introduce us but you already know who we are," I said just as the bell rang. I checked our schedules and found out that we had gym next, as did Bella.

We were walking over to the gym in silence. Apparently this Bella girl was shy. Then this blonde-haired boy came over to us.

"Hey, Mike," Bella greeted him.

"Wassup, Arizona? You guys must be the new kids everyone is talking about. My name is Mike," he introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lissa told him. "We were just heading to P.E. Do you have it, too?"

"Yeah, I do," he said.

Not even P.E. was going to make this school year better. We did easy sports instead of trainings.

We were playing volleyball. Bella was sitting out for some reason. Mike was one of the team captains and some girl named Jessica was the other.

"Rose," Mike said, so I went over there to join his team.

"Christian," Jessica picked.

"Lissa." Yeah, she was on the same team as me.

"Lauren."

It went like this till everyone was chosen.

"You're going down, Pyro!" I shouted to Christian across the gym.

"Whatever you say, Rosie!" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. The whole gym was watching us.

"Oh, you wish you could beat me!"

"Hey Rose! Lissa! Are you two good at volleyball?" Mike asked us.

"I'm amazing," I bragged at the same time Lissa said "I suck"

"She's actually not that bad," I told Mike once Lissa had left.

The game was intense. We kept the ball into play for minutes at a time. We even broke the record for longest time the ball was in air. My team managed to win by four points.

"I told you I would beat you!" I bragged to Christian. He just rolled his eyes and went over to Lissa rather than admitting I was the winner.

Christian and Lissa started making out. I could see people staring enviously.

"Hey guys let's keep it PG!" I used the same line that Christian had on me and Adrian. They broke apart after one more kiss, Lissa having the grace to look embarrassed.

APOV (Alice):

They walked into the lunch room. All of them were looking at something Rose had on her phone. The blonde one, Lissa, was smiling at Rose.

I used my heightened vampire senses to hear them.

"He's just so sweet!" she squealed.

"I know," Rose sighed, happily.

"Oh yeah isn't he just dreamy," Christian said, pretending to be like a little girl. Both girls smacked him.

They made their way over to the table two away from ours.

"So who has classes with the new kids?" I asked of my family.

"Jas and I have Spanish," Emmet said.

"I've got math with them," Rosalie said.

"Bella has P.E. with them," Edward said. "And I am going to have English with them. Emmet does too"

"World History, as does Rose, and homeroom. I think we have Art with them too and so does Bella. Also, where is she?" I said.

"Haven't seen her since English, in 5th period," Jasper said.

Just then I smelled her. I turned around to see her with Angela. She looked angry and was ranting about something. Angela was patiently listening. She then spotted me watching and gave Angela a hug and started to walk in our direction. She slammed her tray down when she got here and took her normal spot between Edward and me.

"Whoa! Who ticked you off?" Emmet asked. She glared at him but he didn't care.

"What's wrong love?" Edward said.

"I got a zero on my Lit. paper because I had two grammatical errors. TWO!" she said furious.

"Just, wait till you get to college," Emmet told her.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," I reassured her while shooting Emmet a glare.

RPOV:

It was lunch time and I was texting Adrian. Apparently he had some big surprise planned for our date on Friday.

R: u kno i hate surprises!

A: trust me it will all b worth it

"So what are you going to wear?" Liss eagerly asked. Fashion was everything to her.

"I don't know how fancy it is," I told her.

"Well ask him then!" was her reply. Christian watched this exchange with an expression of boredom etched on his face.

R: wat am i supposed 2 wear

A: wear a dress

"Adrian said a dress," I told Lissa.

"So that means we have to go shopping!" she said excitedly.

"Where on earth are we supposed to go shopping here?" I asked.

"IDK go ask Jessica."

Jessica was the same girl from P.E. The one who definitely didn't like us. I think she liked Mike and was threatened by me. AWESOME!

BellaPOV:

"So are they scared of you guys yet?" I asked Edward. All of the Cullens turned to look at him.

"Well that's the thing, I can't," Edward admitted. "All of their minds are blocked from me."

"Whoa, man, you must be losing your touch. First Bells and now these ones," Emmet teased him.

"I can't see their futures either," Alice piped in. "And I can see all human's futures."

"Well maybe they're not human!" Emmet said with a spooky tone as if he were telling a scary story. He burst out laughing but Edward said,

"You might be on to something," Edward said thoughtfully.

"Dude, I was kidding," Emmet told him.

"Oh admit it they don't even smeel like humans. In fact they don't even smell good," Edward argued.

"Oh whatever man. Can we go to English now?"

RPOV:

"This school sucks! I, mean, how am I even going to keep up with my training?" I was complaining on our way to English, Lissa was listening patiently but for once Christian was actually agreeing with me.

"I know, right? How on earth am I supposed to practice combat magic?" He was as annoyed as I was. "Lissa, you're lucky, you have Adrian to practice Spirit with."

Emmet POV:

Whoa that was weird. What was all that stuff about training and combat magic and Spirit? These new kids really were weird. Only the Rose girl smelled remotely good. Edward might be right after all.

RPOV:

"May I sit here?" I asked of a tall muscular and very good-looking guy. I vaguely remembered him as Emmet from Spanish. Next to him was the same boy from homeroom. I think his name was Edward. He was glaring at me for some reason.

I was annoyed. Christian and Lissa had found two seats on the other side of the room so I was the only one there.

"What is your problem?" I said turning to glare right back at him. He growled and turned away.

"Did you just _growl _at _me?_" I was pissed. At this point half the class was already staring. I could feel panic rushing in from the bond. _Please don't do anything stupid!_ The teacher was still not here yet so I wasn't worried.

"I'll tell you this once and once only and so listen closely! You do not want to mess with me. Many before you have tried it but none have come out as the champion. So I suggest that you leave me alone. You really do not want to get me pissed off. You already have but because you didn't know I'll let you off the hook with a warning," I threatened. There was a long silence after this broken only by the sound of Emmet laughing.

"Whoa dude! You just got burned by a girl!" he said.

AngelaPOV:

Oh Wow was all I could think. No one even talked to the Cullens let alone threatened them like that. That Rose must have some nerve. She sat right in the seat next to Emmet which was two away from Edward's.

I resolved to talk to her after class and tell her about the Cullens. I didn't think anyone had for she didn't seem to know that Emmet and Edward were brothers.

RPOV:

English passed in a blur. I was still furious from the whole Edward thing.

Finally, the bell was ringing. I raced out of there and went to Art. As I was waiting outside of the Art room, a girl named Angela walked over to me.

"I cannot believe you said that to one of the Cullens!" she said.

"What's the deal with them anyways?"

"They moved her three years ago. Their father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's only 30 something. He and his wife Esme adopted them. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are actual twins. The others, Edward, Alice, and Emmet are all adopted and go by the name Cullen. They are all like together. Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emmet. They mainly kept to themselves until last year Bella moved here. She is the only one that they really talk to. She's dating Edward," she told me.

Interesting. Angela and I said good-bye as she left to go to her class. As I walked into the Art room my eyes landed on Bella with Rosalie and Alice.

"What is your boyfriend's problem?" I asked.

She looked up, surprised to see me standing right in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"They got in a little fight during English," Alice told her.

"Your little freakshow of a boyfriend growled at me like any common mutt," I spat out. For some reason Rosalie and Bella found the "mutt" comment funny.

"Edward doesn't take well to new kids," she said slowly, as if she had no idea what to say.

The rest of Art passed quickly. I sat at the Cullen's and Bella's table and we actually got along. Alice was like another Lissa. Rosalie was a little full of herself but she was still awesome and Bella, when she actually said something, was really nice.

AdrianPOV:

Thank God it was finally 3:00. There is absolutely nothing to do here except watch T.V.

I heard the roar of the engine as it pulled into the driveway. I saw Rose bound out of the car and up the front steps. She pressed the doorbell at least 10 times and it rang obnoxiously through the house.

"Calm down, Lil' Dhampir, I'm right here," as I opened the door. She threw her arms around me and kissed me. I sure could get used to that.


	8. Chapter 8: I 3 pizza!

**I know I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner. Feel free to hate me, but please forgive me eventually. The reason I took so long to update is because I lost inspiration. But I set a new goal for myself and that's to publish a new chapter AT LEAST once a week.**

RPOV:

"Ding-Dong"

"Pizza's here!" I called out as I ran to go open the door. When I opened it though, it was, quite to my misfortune, not the pizza guy. It was some man and Bella. Not to be rude, but what were they doing here?

"Oh hi, Bella!" Lissa said, walking up from behind me, turning on her natural good charm.

"Hey Adrian & Christian, get over here now!" I hollered and then turned to our unexpected visitors.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" I asked politely. Okay, I know, _totally_ unlike me, but hey, there was an adult here.

"Fine thanks. Rose, Lissa this is my dad, Chief Swan. Dad, these are the new kids Rose and Lissa," she introduced us.

"Ah so you're our new neighbors. It's a pleasure to meet you. Aren't you staying with an adult though?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah, we have Adrian and then we also have Christian who's our age," Lissa told him.

"Hey, you must be Chief Swan," Adrian said when he got to the door. "My name is Adrian."

The chief looked rather unpleased that our only adult supervision was a guy barely older than us. It probably wasn't the best time to tell him that he was my boyfriend too.

"And I guess you would be Christian then," he said as Christian appeared.

We exchanged a few more pleasantries (as much as it killed me I suffered through it and managed to smile) and then they were on their way.

"Ding-Dong" There goes that unbearable dinging again.

"It better be the pizza," I said to myself. If it wasn't then I was sure to scream.

Unfortunately, though, it wasn't. It was the feeders.

Lissa, Adrian, and Christian all drank and then they left.

"Ding-Dong"

Finally it was the pizza!

EmmetPOV:

Edward sent me to spy on them. Jas came too. Although I didn't believe that they were non-humans I had nothing better to do.

"Well this is boring," I grumbled.

"I totally agree, but you know we have too," Jasper said.

"Actually I don't _have_ to," I explained. "'Whipped," I coughed.

Alice believed that there was something different about these kids. She had demanded Jas to go along with this. He agreed for one of two reasons: either he wanted her to shut up (he wasn't the only one- that unbearable screeching noise was getting to all of us) or he was majorly whipped. I personally leaned toward the latter.

"Hey what's that?" he asked.

I turned to where he was talking about and saw some stoic guy in all black escort 2 tipsy people out of the car. They looked drunk. They walked up to the front step and rang the doorbell. Rose answered the door, and groaned for some reason. I listened in on their conversation.

"You sound unhappy to see us," the stoic guy said.

"No I just hoped you were pizza," she complained.

"Where do you want them?" stoic guy said, gesturing to the 2 drunks.

"Umm, upstairs, I guess," she said and they followed her into her bedroom. Lissa, Christian, and some other guy were there.

"Drink away," Rose said. Lissa stepped up to the first drunk and bit his neck! Christian did the same with the other one. Adrian took over when Lissa was done.

"DUDE! Did you see that?" Jas whisper shouted.

"We gotta go tell them!"

AlicePOV:

"Emmet and Jasper will be back in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..now!" I said just as they burst through the door.

"You will not believe this!" Emmet boomed.

"Inside voices, please," Esme chastised.

"Sorry," he said.

"Anyways, you guys are right! They aren't human. We saw them drinking blood," Jasper said.

It took me a second to process this. When I did though I said "Are you 2 idiots? Are the victims dead or changing?"

"That's just the thing, they didn't kill. The 'victims' _enjoyed_ it. They were totally fine after the bite," Emmet told us.

"WTF?" said Rosalie. "They obviously aren't human."

Edward just sat silently, probably reading their minds.

"They are vampires without a doubt, but they are not like us," he said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Emmet retorted.

"EMMET!" Esme scolded.

AdrianPOV:

"Come on," I pleaded.

"Nooo," whined Rose.

Lissa wanted us all to watch a movie. Christian of course went for it because she has him wrapped around her finger. I had nothing better to do, so I was all for it. Rose, on the other hand, was not going to be easy to convince.

"I'd really just prefer to spend some

"Please. Lissa really wants you to."

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly, dragging herself up from the bed. "Just give me a minute to get into pajamas."

When I didn't leave, she repeated herself. "Adrian, you perverted old man, get out of my room!"

"But I don't want to miss the show," I teased waggling my eyebrows. Apparently I shouldn't have tested my luck. She pushed me out of her room and slammed the door in my face.

Well that's what I get for going out with a girl that can kick my ass.

RosePOV:

Miraculously I managed to suffer through that movie last night. However this class was another story and it was only homeroom. I couldn't manage to stay in the same room as Fuckward any longer.

It had started as soon as I had walked in. I shot him a frosty glare and when he opened his mouth to speak, I instantaneously told him to shut up.

Alice was gone today. I stole Lissa's attention so that left Christian to make forced conversation with Edward. I would make sure to apologize to him later. Don't get me wrong, I still hate Christian but even he deserved sympathy after having to talk to _him_.

At least I had PE after this. Not that it counted as much of an award. It would be so much more enjoyable if we did combat training. All this volleyball was not helping me stay in shape at all.

Finally my salvation came in the form of the bell. I jumped out of that seat like there was no tomorrow and bolted from that classroom, practically running over Mike who was waiting for us outside the door. Lissa rushed after me, as did Bella who sent me a concerned look.

"Oh hey Mike, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's cool," he said. "So what's the rush? Decided that you couldn't sit in a room with Fuckward any longer?"

"Precisely," I said, grinning. I had called him Fuckward too.

We walked off to gym together, leaving behind Christian, Lissa, and Bella.

_What was that all about?_ Lissa asked me through the bond. But it was a one way bond so I had no way to respond.

"So did you hear about the meeting today? At least we get to miss Science class right?"

"Anything to get out of that. So what are we supposed to do for these meetings?"

"You're supposed to go back to homeroom after your 6th period class. It sounds pretty stupid but it's not like we have any other options," he shrugged. "I have a sub, so they told me to go to Mr. M's class. That's your homeroom, right?"

"Yup," I said, popping the _p_.

We had gotten to the gym so we went our separate ways: me to the girls' locker room and his to the boy's. Lissa and Bella arrived shortly afterward.

**Is it too much to ask you to review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9: God Save Me from the Queen

**So sorry about the super long delay. I'm trying to be better I really am.**

"What was that about?" Lisssa asked as soon as she saw me in the locker room.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't stand your boyfriend."

She shrugged. "He's really not that bad, you know, once you get to know him. When I first met him, he wouldn't even talk to me, let alone look at me. His fists were clenched and when I went to the office later that day, I found out that he was trying to get switched out of my class. But look at us now."

"I wish he wouldn't talk to me and somehow, I don't see the two of us ever being friends," I declared, without the tiniest bit of remorse.

I left to go the gym when I heard the announcement.

"Will Rose Hathway please report to the office? She will be leaving for an appointment."

I couldn't leave. Lissa and Christian were here and they didn't have any guardians, who knew what would happen to them.

Lissa rushed out of the locker room and found me. Shortly afterwards Christian came out of the boys' locker room and headed over to us.

"What are you going to do?" Lissa asked, a note of panic and desperation in her voice.

"Rose," Christian said, with all traces of snark and sarcasm gone from his voice, "we'll be fine. The odds of Strigoi finding us are slim and even if they do find us, you'll have the bond and I'll have my fire. We'll be safe."

I never thought I would find comfort in Christian but I did. There was something reassuring in his ice blue eyes.

"Okay," I gave in. I gathered up my stuff, and hoped I would be back as soon as possible.

As I walked into the office, I saw three rather unexpected people: Rosalie, Edward, and Adrian. The fourth person wasn't unexpected, she was a complete shock. It was Queen Tatiana. Something told me that this would not end well for me.

"Hey little dhampir," Adrian greeted me, wrapping an arm around my waist. Queen Tatiana shot me a look with such hatred I was shocked I didn't drop dead on the spot.

I shrugged out of his embrace. "Your majesty, what are you doing here?"

"I believe my intentions were quite clear. I was checking you out of school." After her pathetic excuse of an explanation

I shot a panicked look at Adrian. He just shrugged and smiled at me, pulling out a cigarette.

"Excuse me, young man, but smoking is most certainly not allowed on a high school campus."

"I'm sure you can make an exception," he said to the large, red-haired lady behind the desk, giving her one of his dazzling smiles and a wink, and if I wasn't mistaken, a tad bit of compulsion.

"Well of course we can make an exception," she said, in a trance-like state, confirming my suspicions of compulsion.

"Excuse us for a second," I said politely before dragging him aside.

"Adrian what the hell was that?" I whispered, low enough that I knew only Adrian would be able to hear me because of his special-hearing.

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

"I saw that! You used compulsion Mrs. Cope," I scolded. "That's illegal, dangerous for you, and you're not supposed to be calling attention to us. Anyways, what is the Queen doing here?"

"She's either here to visit me, because I am her favorite great-nephew, or she's here because she's thoroughly pissed at you for taking away her prodigy."

Aww, shit. I hadn't even thought of that. No one was going to let the Dragomir Princess, the last of her line, live on her own, with only a non-graduated novice guardian as her only protection. Damn it, I was so screwed.

"Look, I don't know how school works, so just meet us outside once you're ready." Adrian left after that leaving me in the office with Rosalie and _him_.

"Hey, Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Is that your boyfriend? He's hot, but isn't he a little old for you," Rosalie asked, clearly judging.

"Trust me when I say I know age differences and this one counts for nothing," I sighed wearily. "Not to mention, Adrian has the maturity of a 5-year old."

I said goodbye to Rosalie, but not to him, checked myself out, and went forward to meet my doom. And no, I wasn't just being dramatic.

RosaliePOV:

I hadn't for even a second believed Edward's crazed tale about the new kids being vampires, but all the evidence was showing that there was a possibility he was right. There scent was off. They smelled amazing, enthralling, but not like something I'd ever want to drink. Only Rose smelled remotely human, but even still her blood was mixed with that same alluring, enchanting aroma. And Christian and Lissa were so pale. I hadn't thought anything of it until I saw Rose's boyfriend. Alice couldn't see their futures and Edward couldn't read their minds. Jasper could just barely get a read on their feelings. And then that talk about the Queen and compulsion. What the hell was compulsion? And unless they were British, why were they talking about a queen? To top it all off, Emmet and Jasper had seen them drinking blood.

"You know what this means right?"

I knew what Edward was talking about, but I didn't think it was the time or place to discuss it.

"We'll talk about this when we get home."

We were all leaving early due to a vision Alice had of the clouds clearing and the sun coming out. Edward and I were the first to get out of class, due to his mind-reading capabilities.

I knew we would have to talk about this soon. Edward was practically radiating impatience. Just then Alice came bouncing in, followed by the rest. Jasper took one look at Edward and me and immediately sensed something was going on. The office was empty, except for us. Mrs. Cope had gone to the backroom.

"What's going on?"

"Does the word compulsion mean anything to you?"

**I promise I'll update within a week.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Compulsion, or to compel, is to make somebody do something by force," defined Alice, the nerd.

"I really don't think she was asking for a literal definition you geek," Emmet teased her. "Why do you ask?"

"It's the new kids," I explained. "Rose was here with her boyfriend and she was scolding him for using compulsion, whatever that is, and they also mentioned something about the queen being outside."

"I'm telling you, they're not human!" Alice insisted.

"Honestly, I think we need to investigate this further," I admitted. "But we should wait and talk about it with Carlisle."

Rose POV:

I know I'm not the religious sort, but I was literally thanking God for everything that was happening. I was still alive and the Queen hadn't ordered my execution. She just yelled at me for dressing like a blood whore, which actually offended me but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her know that. All she wanted was to drop off guardians for us, surprisingly only three. I had assumed she would go into crazy overprotective mode and send like fifty.

I barely had time to meet them because I had to get back to school, but there was one girl and two guys. One man was in his fifties while the other was relatively younger, but I wasn't sure exactly how old. The girl's name was Alessia and she looked fresh out of high school but I saw that she already had three molnija marks.

Anyways though this all took much longer than I thought it had, so I didn't get back until lunch. I scanned the cafeteria searching for Lissa and Christian. Finally I found them over at a table with Mike, Angela, that bitch Jessica, Bella, and some other people I didn't recognize.

I headed over and plopped into an empty chair between Christian and a guy who introduced himself as Tyler and then asked me out. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned to Christian, who looked quite bored.

"Guess who visited me?" I said.

"Don't know, don't care," he said.

"Ignoring that," I retorted. "Anyways, I think you'll be interested. It was the Queen Bitch."

Christian looked startled and Lissa whirled around and gasped, effectively shutting up the girl she was talking to.

"Tatiana visited? What did she want? Are you in trouble? Is she still here? Did she ask to see me?" she asked, not even bothering to keep her voice down. All eyes turned to us.

"Yes, tell you later, not really, yes, and yes," I said answering her questions. "She's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Rose! This is a big deal, you have to tell me! Is she sending Christian and I back to the Academy? What's going to happen to you?"

"Did you get in a fight with her guardians?" Christian asked excitedly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" said the soft, melodical voice of Alice Cullen. "And who is this Queen Tatiana you speak of?"

Damn it we were so screwed. Those Cullen kids are onto us and I know Edward won't be hesitant to use any information he finds out against us. I thought they had left for the day!

I did some quick-thinking on my part. "She's Adrian's great-aunt and before you ask who Adrian is, he's the adult who's staying with us. Rosalie, Edward, and Bella met him already. But anyways we call her the Queen because she's super rich and she thinks that she is the most important person in the world. And well, the guardians," her I faltered for a moment and Christian thankfully jumped in.

"They're her security guards at her mansion, but she always has one with her. She's _very_ paranoid."

Alice continued to scrutinize us, and I could sense Lissa cowering under the intense gaze but I refused to be intimidated.

"Interesting," she drawled. "Well, I must be going."

"She's such a _freak,_" said the blonde girl who had been talking with Lissa earlier.

"And what you aren't Lauren?" mocked Tyler.

"Shut up, you asshole," said the blonde who I know knew to be Lauren.

"Really that's the best comeback you could think of?" I scoffed.

Lauren's mouth formed a perfect O that was quite comical.

"Hon, you might want to shut your mouth before a bug flies in."

I soon found out that I wasn't the only one who thought the girl was a bitch and a whore. Tyler used to date her, but quickly dumped her. Bella only said that they didn't get along, but I sensed that she really disliked her. Angela refused to say anything bad, but did admit that Lauren was a bit of a handful at times. However, Angela saying that is pretty much equal to calling her a bitch.

At the last period of the day I returned to Mr. Molina's class for the meeting Mike had told me about earlier. I must have been early because the only other person there was Mike. Well, Mr. Molina was there to.

I plopped into the seat next to him. We chatted and even talked with Mr. M, who was actually pretty cool.

The class soon filled up. I had been intending to save a seat for Lissa, but when I looked around I realized that all the desks within a 5-foot radius were filled with guys. Ah, you had to love boys despite their lacking subtlety.

Mr. M started once everyone had arrived. "Okay class, today's topic is…wait for it…homecoming!"

Excited giggles and conversation erupted throughout the class. And I swear, I just think five guys asked me to be their date.

"I know it's early but we have to elect our homecoming representatives. As you are the senior class there will be 10 elected, 5 girls and 5 boys. And two of you will become the Homecoming King and Queen!"

Lauren Mallory smiled smugly as if she had already won.

"I'm sure most of you all ready know how Homecoming Court works, but I'll just run through it for the new students."

"Four students from freshman and sophomore years are elected, six from junior year, and ten from senior year. There is one prince and princess from freshman, sophomore, and junior years. The rest are Ladies-in-Waiting and Valets-of-the-King."

"And now, our Senior Class Vice President would like to make an announcement. Miss Stanley the floor is all yours."

"Fellow classmates, I have a very exciting announcement to make. This year's homecoming them is Arabian Nights!"

**Review!**


End file.
